Chienne Pour Un Nuit Cut
by CallMeFreakFujiko
Summary: After Italy was captured by the Allies, and before being sent back, France found a use for the Italian... Summary sucks, I know. Don't judge a story by it's sumarry, please. TwT I also am having a little trouble with the genre's. Country names used.


Himamura Hidekaz owns Axis Power Hetalia

First of all, my Y-Gallery profile is on my description per request...

Second, wow... That fucker actually made an account just to flame my story, "Possessed."

I disabled anonymous comments because of... It, but that fucker just went so far as to actually make an account.

How pathetic do you have to be to have NOTHING BETTER to do than just flame stories?

APHAPHAPH

"When the others found out that you had no use of them, they were talking about sending you back, but I have found a use for you before hand." The long blond haired man was able to drag the Italian into an empty, private room.

"P-Please... Don't hurt me..." He heard the red-head plead.

"I'm sorry, that may be impossible. However, if you work with me on this, I promise to take it as easy as possible on you." He smirked at the weaker man. "Now strip down until you're completely naked." Italy complied without making a noise. Only half sure of why he was told to strip down. "On the bed." He said quickly. Again, Italy obeyed.

France ran a hand down the smaller one's back before forcing him down on his back. The Italian screamed in surprise.

"You really are a dog... So obediant... Not only that..." He pinned the smaller man under him with his hands. "Vous êtes ma chienne(1) maintenant... Ma salope!*" His hands slid to the red head's nipples before teasing them.

"Ah! No! Per favore!*"

"Don't speak, using that tongue!" France restrained himself from hitting the poor Italian.

"I-I'm sorry!"

The blond huffed quietly. "You're just lucky you're so cute, and that you're language is close to mine..." He bent over to tease the rose-pink buds with his tongue on one, his fingers with the other. With his free hand, he slid it between the Italian's cheeks and pushed a finger into that virgin hole.

"A-Ah, Doitsu!" The Frenchman stopped all of his actions.

"What did you say?" He asked, looking at the man under him.

"Ah... I-I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" The frenchman slapped the Italian's cheek- hard. Almost hard enough to make the cheek red like a tomato. The thought of that made the blond smirk.

"You just broke two rules in one word... One, you spoke in a differnt language, and two, the name you moaned wasn't mine!"

"I'm sorry!"

The frenchman smirked again. "Try "désolé*" instead."

"Désolé?"

"Very good..." He unzipped his own jeans and pushed them down in a slight haste. "Suck, unless you want me to take you dry."

Italy stared at him, and then the organ he was told to suck on, and hesitated shortly before lowering himself to obey.

"Hah..." When the organ was pulled out, Italy started panting, desperate for air just from that few seconds without it. France brought a hand up to cup Italy's cheek, who cringed at the contact.

"You are so cute, amour.*" He traced circles with his thumb on the soft skin. "Doitsu" isn't Italian, is it?" The blonde guessed.

"No... Japan calls Germany "Doitsu," and I like saying that to him..."

Ah, so it was Japanese for "Germany." "You truly are so cute... Super mignon*..." France crawled over the other, forcing Italy's legs on his shoulders.

"Ah! France! Ngh..." The Italian cried out in surprise when he felt pressure against him.

"You're such a good, adorable chien! Too bad I can't keep you as a pet forever!" France screamed.

"Nnn... Ah..." Italy was trying hard to remember not to scream out the wrong name, and yet, he was also trying to enjoy it all at the same time.

"What's my name? Moan MY name, not his, or anyone elses!"

"F-France..." He hissed between his teeth.

"Vous avez raison.* Good boy."

"F...Fra... France..." Italy bit his lip before he released.

The now tightend muscles around his made France unable to hold it in anymore as well.

He lied down next to the Italian, both breathing hard.

"I-I-I..." Italy barely managed to squeak out. "I-I want to go back home... I want to see Do- um... Germany again..."

"I know... You'll be sent off tomorrow sometime, but for now, just rest." France wanted to hold the other, but they were both too hot and tired out to exchange even more heat. "Bon nuit, amour.*"

APHAPHAPH

I started this, liked it, then got stuck, and eventually, decided to mentally scream "Fuck it" and some-what rushed at the ending... And for the cut part, I got even more stuck...

I really should be doing my homework, but I'm writing gay porn instead.

Shame on me!

* Translations

"Vous êtes ma chien maintenant... Ma salope"- "You are my dog now... My bitch!"

"No! Per favore" - "No! Please!" (Italian)

"Désolé" - "Sorry"

"Amour" - "Love"

"Super Mignon" - "Super cute"

"Vous avez raison" - "You are correct," though people would joke "I am a raisin!" ... Don't ask why I mentioned that. XD

"Bon nuit, amour" - Literally translates to "Good night, love."

Of course, I had to get help from Google translator for the word "bitch," 'cause they, of course, didn't teach us that word in the form of an insult in class. I also had to use it for the accents.

Also, I used the translator for English-Italian. My gosh though... I love the fact that Italian and French are so similar!

(1) Well, I decided to use the feminine term because France also called him a "bitch," and for those who don't know, a "bitch" is actually a female dog. He intended to insult Italy, but to no avail. Later on, he refers Italy as a dog again, but in the masculine way.


End file.
